Why do I know you
by lord silver wolf
Summary: One of the group gets hurt and so they are forced to go to an enimy for help. Wh is the enimy and will he help them. How did they get hurt and what does Inuyasha have to do with it. Why does the one helping them seem to know som of the small group. read t


WHY DO I KNOW YOU  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU & CO THIS IS MY FIRST ALONE FIC SO PLEASE TELL ME IF IT IS REALY BAD I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I HAVE ALWAYS WRITEN WITH MY SISTER I AM TWISTED NEED I SAY MORE THERE IS YOUR WARNING RATED R VIOLENCE BLOOD THAT KIND OF THING  
  
TWO DAYS BEFORE  
  
"I can not beleave you Inuyasha why on earth do you treat Kagome like that when you say you care so much for." Sango was screaming at Inuyasha by this point she had watched him hurt Kagome long enough and would not just sit by any more. "Sango you may be a comrad but that does not mean I will let you talk to me that way." " Your are nothing but a worthless half-breed who does not deserve Kagome." This caused Inuyasha to become very angry and he lost what little sence he had left and lunged at the deamon huntress. Sango was no where near fast enough to get out of the way before the hanyou hit her. His body slamed into her full force throwing her to the ground. Inuyasha had completely lost controll and his demon blood had taken over. In his full-deamon form when Sango said that he did not deserve Kagome because of the way he treated her his deamon side processed it as her telling him he could not have the female that he had long ago decied that he wanted to be with. Sango did the best to fend off Inuyasha as she told Miroku to get the tetsiga so his deamon blood would be kept under controll. Suddenly there was a sicking crack as Sango's head slamed into a large rock. At that very moment Miroku got the sorwd to Inuyasha and he changed back to his hanyou form. At first he did not remeber what had happened and then the memory rushed back him like water to a lake. He sank to his knees thinking that he had killed one of the people he saw as a friend.  
  
TODAY  
  
That had happened just over two days ago the young miko had heard the fight and had thought that maybe a deamon had atacked while she was gathering herbs with Shippo. When she walked back into the camp her heart sank Sango was laying in a puddle of blood. It was coming from a wound that covered most of her face. She just stared for a few moments she knew of only one deamon that could cause that kind of injury. She did not want to beleave that Inuyasha had done this to the girl she saw as a sister. Finaly she found her voice as she rushed to the girl. "What happened please tell me you did not do this to her Inuyasha." "I did it I did not have my sowrd and she said something that trigured my deamon instincs. Please tell she is not dead I realy did not mean to hurt her." "I beleave you Inuyasha and no she is not dead but her life force is very weak. We will never make back to Kaede in time so we will have to go to Sesshomaru. It is the only chance we have of saving her I need some where dry and warm to tend her injury." "Ok if that is what it will take then lets go to that damn brother of mine. But I do not think he will help us" he asked already knowing the answer. "Then we will have to figure out something I will beg him for help if nessicary." "So will I it is my fault that she is hurt and if I have to beg my brother for his help so be it. So they set off for the lands of the western lord with Miroku Shippo and Kagome on Kiara's back. Inuyasha was carring Sango he would not let any one touch her he wanted to make sure she remained as stable as was posible.  
  
By sun rise of the next day the small group had arived at the gates of the castle of Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome talked to a small girl who said her name was Rin telling her that one of her friends had been hurt. She asked if there was a place that she could tend to her wounds and if there were any older girls that could help her. The child said there was and after much argueing with Jaken they were allowed in the gates She also asked if she could speak to Lord Sesshomaru wich Jaken did not like the ida of. Rin lead her to a small room that was the one the child slept in. Then she and shippo went to find some girls to help the pretty lady as she called Kagome. Inuyasha placed Sango on the bed that was on one of the walls of the room. Then he walked over to a near by wall and sat against it watching Kagome closely. The three female youkais that came to help Kagome brought water rags and bandiges. Then the female wolf who apeared to be the oldest or most respected told the others to leave and set to work helping the young miko save her friend.  
  
Sesshomaru heard that Kagome had come to his home for help. All he knew was that one of the group she traveled with was hurt very badly. 'That half- breed and his wench in my home Rin must have let them in. The half-breed had something to do with this injury I am sure of it' he thought as he went to Rin's room. He got there and was told exactly what had happened and then he was told to go away by the wolf that was helping Kagome. He shocked everyone in the room when he did as the girl wished without so much as a single word. They all just looked at her and she said "I will explane later right now lets just save this girl now." They all agreed to drop it for the time being. Soon Kagome and he new friend had Sango resting peacefully for the time being anyway. She was doing much better but her eyes had been damaged. The wolf told them she had seen this kind of injury once before and for a while the girl would have no sight. Also that she would not be able to recignize her friends voices. She also may have memory lapses but that most likely she would chose on of them as her comfort and would always want to be around that person. It would most likely be one with none human blood and she would have little or no memory of that person. Suddenly Inuyasha spoke for the first time in hours "how do you know all of this. You are aparently close to my brother why are you helping us and who the hell are you." "I have my reasons that is all any of you need to know for now. You should all get some sleep I will have one of the servents show you to rooms so you will be more at home. You had better get used to being here because until your young friend is well I would not suggest leaving." "But who will stay with Sango." "I will I do not need to sleep as much as any of you. Do not worry I will also keep an eye on the hanyou sence he is already asleep." They were all lead to their own rooms except Shippo who was going to share a room with his Mama-Kagome. As soon as the other had gone Inuyasha's eyes opened "why do I know you who are you?" "Do not worry about that now pup just please get some sleep it will be you that this child will want you will need your strenagth. 'This is going to be a long couple of mounths' she thought to herself. She could not let them find out who she was. Again in her mind she thought 'I have my reasons for why they can not know who I am.'  
  
WELL THERE YOU GO MY FIRST SOLO CHAPTER SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY BUT IT IS NOW 2 AM SO I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP I KNOW KIND OF LIKE MY SISTERS STUFF BUT KEEP IN MIND WE NORMALY WRITE TOGETHER PLEASE REVIEW LOL LODR SILVER WOLF PS I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER IF ANYONE WANTS THE JOB EMAIL ME AT SILVERWOLFSONG@HOTMAIL.COM OR KITTYPRIDEB@AOL.COM 


End file.
